Sold Out
by Eiko-chi
Summary: Cowok ganteng tidak untuk dimiliki orang perseorangan. Begitulah wanita muda di seluruh Suna Gakure berpendapat. There is no way Gaara-sama Belongs to Matsuri! Sampai akhirnya dua fansgirls melihat kenyataan di lapangan dan terpaku. Well, apa ini tandanya mereka harus mulai mengibarkan bendera putih? Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama! SideStory One-shot. Mind to RnR?


Ah, Itoshii no Kazekage-sama! _Sidestory_

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

.

.

Sold Out

"TIDAKKK!"

Suara itu menggelegar bagai petir di tengah hari. Eiko berteriak setelah matanya menangkap sebaris tulisan tercetak di halaman depan koran. Mulutnya menganga.

"Oi, kenapa kamu?" Tanya Chihiro. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan gadis yang membatu dengan tampang bodoh.

"Lihat, nih!" Ujarnya tiba-tiba. Menunjuk sebaris kalimat tercetak tebal pada koran di atas meja kafe. "Si Matsuri sialan itu, ini dia kan?"

"Iya. Terus?" Jawab Chihiro santai. Ia menyeruput kopinya yang masih mengeluarkan uap.

"Lho, kok 'Terus', sih? Jelas-jelas dia cari gara-gara! Kita sebagai Gaara-sama fans club tidak boleh berdiam diri seperti ini. Ini artinya perang!" Eiko mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi bak demonstran di tengah aksi unjuk rasa.

"Ohh." Gumam Chihiro menanggapi dengan malas. Gadis itu meraih koran di atas meja dan membaca baris demi baris informasi pada koran tersebut.

[Brak]

Chihiro tersentak saat meja yang ia jadikan penopang digebrak secara tiba-tiba oleh teman duduknya. Alis Chihiro terangkat. "Apaa, sih?"

Dihadapannya, Eiko telah menatapanya dengan ganas sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apanya yang 'Apaan, sih?'! Kok kamu kayak gak peduli gitu? Lihat! Disitu tertulis bahwa Gaara-sama telah bertunangan dengan si Matsuri sialan itu. Kamu ngerti gak seberapa genting kondisi kita saat ini?"

"Lantas?"

"Chihiro-san, ini adalah pernyataan perang terhadap kita. Bagaimana bisa si gadis lusuh tak punya apa-apa itu menjadi pendamping Gaara-sama kita? Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Coba bayangkan… kita kalah sama perempuan lusuh seperti Matsuri…? Hello!"

"Nyantai dong bu…! Ini bukan akhir dunia. Kok lebai banget, sih?"

"Bukan akhir dunia apaan…? Jelas-jelas ini akhir segalanya. Jika Gaara-sama benar-benar menikah dengan Matsuri… Arghhh! Aku gak sanggup membayangkannya! Sial. Itu terlalu buruk untuk sekedar di bayangkan… aduh kalau jadi kenyataan gimana, nih?!"

Eiko menempelkan kedua tangannya pada pipinya. Lalu menjerit histeris hingga Chihiro hanya bisa mendesah melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Ah!" Ujar Eiko tiba-tiba. "I—itu lihat!"

Temannya menunjuk arah pintu masuk kafe. Chihiro menoleh dan melihat Gaara-sama di ikuti Matsuri masuk ke dalam kafe. Gadis yang dikatakan temannya sebagai perempuan lusuh itu memakai sebuah baju santai dengan rok setinggi lutut bernuansa pastel yang sederhana. Tangannya melingkar manja pada lengan Gaara dan nampak tersenyum lebar hingga Chihiro merasa silau melihatnya.

Gaara-sama, tetap dengan wajah _stoic_nya yang kalem, nampak santai memasuki kafe. Sungguh, pemandangan luar biasa jarang! Chihiro terkejut dengan kedatangan pemimpin muda itu di tengah-tengah keramaian tanpa jubah Kazekage. Tidak setiap hari kau bisa melihat Gaara dengan pakaian kasual di hari minggu!

_Sial. Seksi banget!_

Chihiro tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Coba saja, perempuan yang bergelayut manja di lengannya itu menghilang… pasti makin mantap!

Seketika saja, Chihiro merasa perlu menapar kepalanya sendiri.

Pandangan Chihiro beralih pada sahabatnya yang dengan mata membara menatap pasangan muda itu dengan penuh napsu. Perawat berumur 20 tahun itu meremas koran lamat-lamat seakan ia sedang meremas tubuh Matsuri di genggamannya.

"Lihat, kecentilan banget kan? Heran deh kok bisa Gaara-sama suka sama perempuan seperti Matsuri?" Bisik Eiko penuh ironi.

Tanpa sadar Chihiro mengangguk setuju.

"Coba lihat style kampungannya. Yakin deh, itu pasti baju diskonan di pasar minggu. Coba lihat cara dia memeluk tangan Gaara-sama! Aduh sayang kan… Gaara-sama harus berdampingan dengan makhluk kayak Matsuri… gak _matching_ banget, ya gak?"

Sekali lagi Chihiro mengangguk tanpa sadar.

Gaara-sama, si ganteng kalem dengan sejuta pesona, duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Saat mengambil tempat duduk, Matsuri sengaja menarik salah satu kursinya hingga ia bisa duduk bersisian dengan Gaara. Gadis itu memberikan senyuman lebar pada pasangannya sampai terlihat bodoh. Gaara-sama membalasnya dengan tatapan tak berekspresi.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka. Pelayan itu nampak tersipu saat memberikan daftar menu pada sang Kazekage. Nampak berharap setidaknya ia bisa berkenalan meski Gaara terang-terangan sedang berkencan bersama kekasihnya. Oh, ayolah semua wanita tidak akan peduli meski ia telah _sold out_! Pria ganteng tidak untuk dimiliki oleh orang perseorangan. Selama Gaara ok, kita juga oke…oke saja. Status pacaran, atau single itu masalah lain!

Tangan Matsuri menunjuk pada sesuatu di daftar menu. Ia tak henti berbicara riang sedang Gaara nampak acuh. Melihat itu, Chihiro merasa sesuatu di dalam hatinya bergejolak meneriakkan rasa ketidakadilan. Benar kata sahabatnya, wanita bernama Matsuri itu kecentilan!

Chihiro menghela napas dengan tidak sabar. Tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal. Mulutnya mengerut tidak suka.

"Gaara-sensei," Panggil Matsuri. Pria disampingnya hanya menoleh padanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Matsuri tersenyum lembut. "Sepertinya kita butuh Teh herbal. Bagaimana kalau aku menambahkan teh herbal di menu kita?"

"Ya." Ujar Gaara. Suara baritone rendah itu terasa begitu merdu. Chihiro sampai menegak ludahnya sendiri.

Gadis itu beranjak. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Chihiro dan Eiko bernapas lega melihat gadis itu akhirnya menyingkir dari pandangan. Seketika saja Gaara-sama yang duduk di kursi kafe itu terlihat jutaan kali lipat lebih seksi sejak kedatangannya barusan. Chihiro memandangi Gaara seakan pria itu adalah sebuah mahakarya agung yang terpajang di sebuah etalase pameran seni. Senyum bodoh mulai menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Matanya menelusuri setiap relief wajah sang kazekage.

Rambut merahnya yang menyala. Tato 'Ai' di keningnya yang mengintip dibalik poni. Lalu mata jadenya yang indah. Hidungnya… bibirnya yang seperti warna lipstic. Rahangnya yang kokoh…

[Glek]

Chihiro menelan ludahnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Ini dia…" Bisik Eiko menarik perhatian Chihiro. Alis sahabatnya terangkat menggoda. Ia menggigit jarinya ketika matanya mengering nakal.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chihiro mengangguk tanpa sadar. Ia kembali memandangi Gaara dan memuaskan dirinya dengan sosok tampan di seberang. Diam-diam otaknya mulai merencanakan strategi perang untuk melawan wanita bernama Matsuri itu!

Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya lurus menatap meja pelayan. Mata jade itu nampak tak bercela, terlihat indah dan menjadi perpaduan sempurna saat kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

Eh, tunggu sebentar!

Kedua ujung bibir sedikit terangkat…

Mata Chihiro terbelalak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Gaara-sama, pria dingin tanpa ekspresi itu TERSENYUM…?!

Chihiro merasakan jantungnya mendadak berhenti. Wajahnya seketika terasa hangat. Ia yakin, saat ini pipinya tidak lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Gaara jelas terlihat miliyaran kali lipat lebih seksi saat ini! Chihiro merasa dirinya akan pingsan jika ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Lalu sialnya, dari sekian banyak arah yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya dari pria seksi itu, kenapa harus arah pandangan Gaara yang ia ambil?!

Disana, Matsuri yang kembali setelah berdiskusi dengan pelayan kafe terlihat tersenyum riang. Gadis itu dengan langkah perlahan berjalan menuju meja dimana Gaara tengah menunggunya. Lalu saat Matsuri duduk di samping sang pemimpin muda, Gaara menarik tangan Matsuri kemudian mengenggamnya erat-erat. Matsuri terkikih saat Gaara memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Senyuman maut itu… jelas-jelas telah ada di sana sejak awal!

Sesuatu bagai menghujam kepalanya.

"Ahh…"

Chihiro menoleh saat ia mendapati Eiko mendesah kecewa. Mata gadis itu nampak layu. Ya, itu cukup menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan keduanya seketika terasa kelabu setelah melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

"Menurutmu apa ini tandanya kita harus mengangkat bendera putih?" Tanya Eiko memecah keheningan.

Mata kami masih sama-sama terpaku pada pemandangan di seberang meja. Gaara-sama tak lepas mengunci tatapannya pada gadis dalam dekapannya. Aura cerah yang menguar menyelubungi tubuhnya seakan ingin mendeklarasikan pada dunia bahwa ia adalah pria paling bahagia.

Ahh, pandangan itu…

Chihiro merasa sangat cemburu dan iri dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Gadis bernama Matsuri itu terlalu beruntung karena memiliki Gaara. Ya, rasanya ini memang sudah tak bisa ditawar lagi…

"Kupikir tidak ada pilihan lain," Chihiro menyeruput kopinya. "Gaara-sama sudah tak tersedia di pasaran lagi."

Eiko meraih jusnya dan menyeruput isinya sampai habis tak bersisa, lalu mendesah nyaring.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu."

Dengan itu, seluruh strategi yang terbesit dalam benak mereka luntur begitu saja.

Kenapa?

Lho, sudah jelas, kan? Karena sekarang Gaara sudah 'Sold Out'. Termasuk hatinya.

-Sold Out End-

A/N : well, my beloved readers… how're u? I wanna say sorry for being so late to update my lastest fict! (All my ongoing ficts actually)… I posted this as a sorry's fict for you who always wait for me to update my story. I used my pen name as OCs… (Eiko-Chi… Eiko and **Chi**hiro) So, mind to tell me what you think?

Regards. Eiko-Chi.


End file.
